Un Deseo de Navidad
by gregorioabel
Summary: Lita ya es mayor y es vísperas Navideñas cree que lo va a pasar sola. Sera asi... Spin Off de El de Jupiter. One Shot


Una pequeña historia para darle un final...

DESEOS DE NAVIDAD

Bajo una suave caída de nieve en vísperas a la Noche Buena, en un viejo departamento detenido en el tiempo de Tokio Cristal del siglo 30, una anciana esperaba tranquila en su sillón. Estaba tejiendo un suéter, a su lado una foto de ella con un hombre, ambos jóvenes y a simple vista profundamente enamorados. Sabía que estaría sola, su familia no podría llegar a su casa por un problema en un vuelo, aun así confiaba que una persona la visitaría. Cerca de las nueve de la noche la anciana se levanto de su letargo, con dificultad y con la ayuda de un bastón fue a su alcoba y saco una maleta, la arrastro hacia el comedor, en el cual había una gran mesa ya preparada con sus cubiertos y copas, que antaño estuvo repleta en distintas celebraciones. Abrió la maleta y del interior comenzó a sacar distintas cajas de madera lustrada, de distintos tamaños, todas llevaban un símbolo distinto en color dorado, las fue abriendo una por una y las coloco en cada lugar de la mesa, como si de comensales se trataran, aunque en realidad para la anciana lo eran. Cada caja tenía un cristal, uno rojo, uno azul, y otro naranja. Otra de las cajas tenía una rosa roja en perfecto estado, una tenía una lapicera rosa con una Luna dorada. En la punta de la mesa puso la caja más lustrada y mas vista por como tenia gastado la tapa de esta, tenía un viejo revólver y una placa con forma de estrella de cinco puntas con la inscripción ALGUACIL en el centro, ya casi había perdido el color dorado, acaricio esa placa con nostalgia y una lagrima rebelde corrió por su arrugado rostro al recordarlo. Por último saco una sola caja casi tan grande como la maleta y de ella extrajo un hermoso espejo y una espada, por último saco de su bolsillo una llave de plata y la depósito al final de la mesa. Dentro suyo agradeció no tener la Oz del Destino, lo que significaba que ella todavía seguía su vida.

Luego fue hasta la cocina y llevo un par de bandejas con muchas delicias, más precisamente las que le agradaban a sus amigas. Coloco una en cada plato frente a cada caja y luego tomo una botella de champan y sirvió un poco en cada copa. Tomo su lugar al lado de la caja con el arma y de otro bolsillo saco un cristal verde esmeralda, lo coloco con cuidado en la mesa y sirvió una copa adicional que estaba boca abajo. Tomo esta copa la levanto y mirando a su derecha dijo con amabilidad.

\- Toma. ¡Brindemos juntas!

\- ¿Como supiste vendría? – Pregunta una mujer sorprendida.

\- Siempre apareces para guiar a las semillas estelares de las Sailors, ¿O me equivoco Sailor Galaxia? – Pregunta la anciana sabiendo la respuesta.

\- No, Lita, no lo haces, ¿Puedo? – Dice Galaxia tocando una silla.

\- Claro, esa era para ti, te he esperado desde hace tres largos años... ¡Y ya era hora! Soy la última. – Afirma con tranquilidad.

\- ¿No entiendo porque esta colección? – Pregunta Galaxia mirando la mesa.

\- No lo sé… cuando Amy se fue, ella me dio su cristal, luego Yaten me envío el de Mina... – Dio un largo suspiro para no quebrarse. – Después la lapicera de Serena... No sé porque los tengo, pero lo que si sé, es que cada vez que pasaba sentía tu presencia. Solo que no entiendo porque te llevaste a Robert, el era una persona normal. – Cuestiona Lita mirándola a los ojos.

\- El amo con locura a una Sailor, y no fue casualidad que cayeras en aquel pueblo hace años, ni el destino. No, sus semillas se llamaron sin saber. – Explico la Sailor acomodando su larga cabellera roja.

\- No lo comprendo Galaxia. – Dice la anciana extrañada.

\- Sabes muy bien que el destino de una Sailor es servir a su Princesa y que ese es un camino solitario. – Lita asistió con la cabeza. – Pero hay algunas semillas que se permiten soñar y la tuya en particular – Explica con tono fraternal – Se permitió abrirse paso por el tiempo y el espacio para encontrar a su gemela.

Lita sonrió, acaricio la placa de la caja y recordó cuando cayó delante de la camioneta de Robert.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que cuando me lleves estaré con él? – Pregunto esperanzada.

\- Sí, pero también vengo a cumplir un deseo. – Dice Galaxia tomando de su copa.

\- ¿Un deseo? – Pregunta con los ojos abiertos.

\- Sí, tú siempre quisiste ser la anfitriona de una verdadera Fiesta de Navidad. – La cara de Lita se iluminó.

Eso era cierto, cuando Rini fue Reina había querido hacer una fiesta de navidad con sus amigas y solo para ellas, pero después de prescindir de sus servicios, cada una siguió su camino. Amy continúo con la ciencia, Mina fue una breve estrella del espectáculo. Serena por su parte un año después decidió divorciarse en secreto y junto con Mina viajaron a Kinmoku a los brazos de Seiya. Tiempo después y para sorpresa de todos Mina se casaría con Yaten. Por su parte Endimión, volvió a llamarse Darién decidió viajar, sin proponérselo su camino se cruzó con Rei y nunca más se separaron. Haruka y Michiru se casaron y tuvieron un varón Ariel, que para decepción de ambos nunca dominó la música ni pudo aprender a manejar. Aun así era una de las personas más inteligentes del planeta, con excepción de Amy claro.

Ella y Robert tuvieron una hija Carol, hermosa como su madre pero su cabello y ojos eran del padre. Con el correr de los años ella y Ariel terminaron casados y con varios nietos para el deleite de las antiguas guardianas. Fueron días felices, hasta que el tiempo se empezó a cobrar su primera víctima. Amy, murió de cáncer por una exposición de un elemento extraño en una investigación. Sus últimas palabras fueron "Si renazco nuevamente no dejare escapar el amor como lo hice... Tuve que viajar a Kinmoku con Serena y Mina. ¿No crees Lita?" Dijo con una sonrisa y su mano cayo al costado de la cama. Una lágrima corrió cuando la anciana guerrera recordó ese día. Durante el sepelio un hombre permaneció impasible al lado de su tumba, la semana siguiente Taiki escribiría la novela de amor más conmovedora del universo y nunca más se lo vio. Mina tuvo una larga vida con Yaten y su luz se extinguió junto a su amado una noche de verano. Serena y Seiya desaparecieron tiempo después, se dice que viajaron hasta los confines del universo, o al menos eso quería creer Lita. Haruka sufrió de Alzheimer y junto con Michiru vivieron en un hogar de ancianos y ambas se fueron juntas, aun sin recordarla, Haruka no podía vivir sin la chica de las mareas. Hotaru por el contrario y a pesar de ser la más joven nunca se aparto de su amiga Rini, ella actualmente era la consejera real, la más fiel mano derecha que ningún Rey haya tenido jamás, en cuanto a Setsuna, era Setsuna, ella solo aparecía cuando se la necesito y solo fue vista en los sepelios de las Sailors.

Pero el día más triste para Lita fue el día de la muerte de Robert. Fue un día hermoso, como todos a su lado, el simplemente se fue a dormir a su lado y no despertó. Todos esos recuerdos oprimieron el pecho de la anciana que ya no pudo contener las lágrimas.

\- Ese día… – Comenzó mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con un viejo pañuelo rosa con un conejito grabado en una orilla – Vi tu cabellera ondular por el pasillo, llegue a pensar que habías venido por mi y llegue a despreciarte por tu error. – Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa. – Pero me di cuenta que las cosas son como son y solo me mantuve esperándote.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas esperándome? – Pregunto Galaxia sorprendida.

\- Si y con ansias. Deseo que te lleves estas cosas, Luna y Artemis tomaron su forma humana y se alejaron, no los he vuelto a ver, solo a ellos le confiaría este tesoro. – Afirma acariciando la caja del arma.

\- Esta bien, pero mandare a alguien de mi confianza para hacerlo. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Pero antes toma tu cristal y transfórmate.

\- No creo que a mi edad me quede la falda. – Aclara la anciana sonriendo. – ¡Ni la cintura!

\- ¡Confía en mí! – Responde Galaxia riendo.

\- Como desees - Ella toma su cristal con desconfianza y siente su calidez, este empieza a brillar y tomando aire continua – ¡Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter, Transformación!

Ella no entendió lo que sucedió, al bajar la luz ella miro sus manos y luego corrió a un espejo, su sorpresa fue grande al ver que estaba convertida en la joven Princesa de Júpiter, como cuando conoció a Robert. Miro a Galaxia desconcertada sin saber que decir, esta la miro con una sonrisa y con un movimiento de su mano sobre la mesa comenzaron a brillar los elemento de cada caja. Lita no daba crédito a lo que veía, simplemente no podía, sus ojos se nublaron, allí en el comedor de su vieja casa sus amigas, sus más fieles e incondicionales compañeras se presentaron allí, gruesas lagrimas de alegría caían de su rostro. Apenas pudo decir algo cuando todas se vieron y la vieron allí parada, se fundieron en un abrazo como jamás lo hicieron, no había palabras que podían decir lo que sentían. Cuando abrió los ojos allí parado, joven y con un simple pantalón de jeans y camisa, estaba él, Robert, su gran amor, se soltó de sus amigas y prácticamente corrió a sus brazos y se fundieron en un beso desesperado, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor. Cuando recupero el aliento y sin soltar a Robert miro a Galaxia y le pregunto.

\- ¿Cómo es que…

\- Te lo dije, este es tu deseo, tu último deseo, disfrútalo. Las estaré esperando afuera, cuando termina la noche. – Responde Galaxia acomodándose el cabello.

\- Por favor quédate con nosotras – Pide Lita y todas asistieron.

\- Esta bien, pero… creo que deberías abrir la puerta, tienes invitados. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Invitad…

No alcanzo a termina la frase que el timbre sonó, todas se sorprendieron, Lita fue despacio a la puerta y al abrirla encontró a Setsuna, Hotaru y al antiguo Rey Endimion, aunque estaba con su conocido Tuxedo y una rosa en la mano. Ella es abrió la puerta, no podía emitir sonido alguno, estaba totalmente sorprendida. Darién miro a Serena, la saludo con una reverencia y luego se dirigió a Rei y tras darle la rosa se miraron con intensidad y la beso con pasión. Cuando se separo Rei miro a Serena con culpa y ella simplemente respondió.

\- Adelante, todo está bien. – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa. – Me alegra que al fin encontraras a un hombre de verdad.

Rei agradeció con una sonrisa y se fundió en un largo abraso con su hombre, pero las sorpresas no terminaban, sintieron que alguien golpeo la ventana y todas miraron desconfiadas hacia ella, fue Mina la que se acerco a esta y corrió las cortinas, para su sorpresa estaban tres personas allí afuera tiritando de frio, sus ojos, los de Amy y principalmente los de Serena se iluminaron, Mina no termino de abrir la ventana que Yaten se arrojo a los brazos la Diosa del Amor, casi saltando sobre ellos entro Seiya a los brazos de su Bombón, mientras que Taiki entro y analizo lo que estaba pasando, se acomodo los lentes y con sus manos en los bolsillos se acerco a la peliazul. Se paro en frente sin saber que decir, por lo que comenzó.

\- No estoy seguro que esto esté pasando en reali…

El no pudo completar su análisis lógico, Ami tomo su cuello y lo beso como siempre quiso hacerlo. Todos estuvieron un rato dándose la bienvenida, todos charlaron, festejaron y comieron. Cuando las doce de la noche anunciaron la navidad el timbre sonó nuevamente. Todas se sobresaltaron, estaban todas presentes. Fue Robert quien abrió la puerta esta vez y para sorpresa de todos allí parados en el umbral de la puerta estaban sus hijos, Rini con su pequeña hija en brazos, Ariel y Carol con sus tres hijos y la joven Diana en forma humana. Los últimos recién llegados no supieron porque, pero algo los había llevado hasta el viejo departamento de Lita. Rini va corriendo con su pequeña en brazos y tras largos años se abrasa con sus padres como nunca lo hicieron y Serena conoció por fin a su nieta de pocos meses. Carol se acerco a sus padres confundida, verlo a él vivo y ella joven la desconcertó, aun así se acerco a ellos, mientras que Haruka y Michiru fueron las que acortaron distancia con su hijo. Los nietos de ambos miraban el cuadro desconcertados. Los padres se fundieron en un abrazo con sus hijos y sus nietos, nadie imagino ese encuentro, en aquel departamento. Cuando cerraron la puerta un zapato blanco interpuso el cierre, abriendo la puerta dos personas, uno con el pelo blanco y vestido del mismo color y una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos azabaches ambos con una media luna en su frente diciendo este último.

\- ¿Llegamos tarde? – Pregunto Artemis con una gran sonrisa.

Esta vez fue Diana la que salto a los brazos de sus padres. La noche continúo, festejaron y rieron a gusto durante horas, parecía que el tiempo no habría pasado entre ellos. No hubo tristeza, solo alegría y algarabía. Fue la mejor fiesta que jamás tuvieron todos.

Con las primeras luces del alba de la mañana navideña Sailor Galaxia se paro delante de todos. No dijo nada, sabían lo que vendría. Solo dijo.

\- Acérquense – Saco una vieja cámara instantánea y les tomo una foto. Sonrió y la dejo en la mesa, luego agrego con un dejo de tristeza – Las espero arriba.

Salió por la puerta, los padres se despidieron de sus hijos en el comedor, era doloroso volver a verlos partir. Los hermanos Kou acompañaron a las princesas. Los últimos en abandonar el lugar fueron Lita y Robert, su hija no los soltaba.

\- ¡No se vayan, no me dejen! – Suplico con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Mi pequeña hija. – Dice acariciando su rostro. – Siempre estaré contigo, cuida a mis nietos. – La ve derramar unas lágrimas. – No llores, vive, como he vivido por tanto tiempo. No mires atrás y no dejes de soñar, nunca lo hagas. – Toma sus manos y agrega. – Tú eres mi sueño, no sientas tristeza, pues solo es un viaje más de esta guerrera, el principio de una nueva aventura. Y por sobre todas las cosas recuerda… – Finaliza soltando su mano caminando hacia la puerta junto con Robert. – Siempre te amaremos.

Tras decir esas palabras salen abrazados hacia la azotea. Las Princesas que ahora estaban vestidas de Sailors caminaron hacia Galaxia con la luz del amanecer a sus espaldas. Frente a ellos los hermanos Kou, que prometieron encontrarlas en el más allá cuando su hora llegara.

Rini, Hotaru, Setsuna y Diana se quedaron junto a los Kou y con el sol de fondo las Sailors, Robert, Darién, Luna y Artemis se convirtieron en una luz intensa que atravesó el firmamento perdiéndose en el infinito. Esta escena la llego a ver Carol cuando subió corriendo a la azotea.

En el departamento los elementos que estaban sobre la mesa brillaron y se convirtieron el polvo de estrellas que se esfumaron en el aire. Pero la más pequeña de los hijos de Carol y Ariel vio el cristal de su abuela que no desapareció, lo tomo y lo acuñó en si corazón. Sin que nadie lo viera la marca de Júpiter brillo en su frente y el cristal desapareció. La niña en su corazón sintió la vos de su abuela que cariñosamente le dijo. – _¡Cuando me necesites, Júpiter guiara tu camino!_

Cuando el resto regreso al departamento pasaron al dormitorio de Lita, la anciana con una sonrisa en el rostro yacía como dormida. Su cuerpo de evaporó con un brillo estelar. Finalmente todos abandonaron el departamento con nuevas y renovadas esperanzas. Nadie se percato ni recordó al irse que en la mesa y como testigo silencioso del deseo de Lita, quedo una fotografía de ese grupo de amigos, una familia, una última y hermosa fotografía que marco el fin de una era y el inicio de otra.

FIN

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado cono yo cuando lo escribí. Feliz Navidad para todos! y prospero Año Nuevo!


End file.
